Pansy's Pet Weasley
by TheAncient0ne
Summary: Reader Request. Pansy's just discovered Ginny's most intimate secret, and now finds herself in quite the position of power over the sixth year. When confronted with an offer she can't refuse, how will the red-head manage to keep her head above the panty line? The answer: she won't.


Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass stood in a circle around the writhing form of one Ginny Weasley. It had been a spontaneous decision, really, to use her as target practice. But one that proved fun nonetheless.

Especially when they each got watch as Ginny arched her back and went cross-eyed from what could only be described as the mother of all orgasms. There was even a wet stain in the crotch of her pants.  
Before any of the other could react to the development, a wand shot up and a spell was cast.

"Obliviate."

"Pansy? Why are you h-? Oh, bloody hell. Harry didn't send me the note to meet him here, you did." The ginger witch glares venomously at Pansy. "And why? Trying to practice the Cruciatus Curse on me again? Where are all the others? Aren't they coming to join in on the fun as well?" She doesn't give the brunette a chance to respond. "Well, whatever you think is going to happen tonight, it's not. Because if you try anything, I am more than ready to defend myself this time."

As if matters were settled, Ginny turn her nose upwards at the young woman and makes to leave. "Now, it's past curfew and if we're caught by one of the professors then we'll be given detention. And I have no intention of-"

"I know your secret Ginny." She stops moving, unnerved by the vague statement. "I figured it out during our little…session."

She can only barely process the closing in footsteps echoing lightly behind her as Ginny tries to wrap her head around the fact that Pansy had seen what she had so desperately tried to hide form them.

Pansy Parkinson knew.

"I still can't believe it." Two quick wand motions were followed by a muffled scream of pain and pleasure as Ginny fell to the floor, squirming in place. Pansy had thrown up multiple silencing spells around the bathroom long before Ginny had come to meet her. What she had just cast was a muffling spell so that the young woman's screams wouldn't drown Pany's words out and a Cruciatus Curse with barely any power behind it.

Which still hurt like nothing you'd ever hope to feel.

"That you, Ginny fucking Weasley, turned out to be such a little pain slut." A flick of the wrist and another nearly silent scream accompanied, this time, by Ginny's hands fondling and squeezing her nipples feverishly through her shirt as her legs squeeze and rub together. "I mean, it's almost a little disappointing to be honest. To see what kind of harlot you really are beneath it all." An exasperated click of her teeth. "Just because it feels good doesn't mean you can just play with yourself like that, Weasley. There is such a thing as common decency, you know. What kind of a Pure-Blood are you?"

Sighing in feigned dismay, Pansy comes face to face with Ginny's shuddering form. A hand shoves its way down the defenseless woman's jeans and into her panties, not hesitating to sink its eager fingers inside her soaked cunt. "Just take a look at how fucking wet you are! Is that all it takes? Just one measly low-powered crucio thrown at you and you're already drenched!?"

The crouching brunette laughs more to herself than anything. "What would the school think if they found out Ginny Weasley wasn't anything more than a simpering lowly-little slut who loves to be hurt? Who craves to feel all the pain another person, or people even, can inflict on her?"

Pansy fingers Ginny as viciously as she can, enjoying every agonizing yet blissful moan, groan, and mewl the practically seizing girl can offer.

As Ginny seemingly begins to climax, Pansy removes her hand and casts a numbing spell. "That, pet, is a numbing spell." Pansy tells the still shuddering girl, whose face is strained as she struggles to feel the climax she knows she had been seconds away from having.

"Let me explain what it does, since you might not know." She grabs Ginny's chin and forces her to maintain eye contact. "Your body is still shaking because it's hurting." She pauses, reconsidering her words before giggling. "Well, for you it's likely hurting and cumming. But you, your mind, is now disassociated from the body, and thus your pain and pleasure. And thereby preserving, at the very least, your sanity." Pansy lets Ginny's head get back to its quivering as she stands back up.

But not before taking the other witch's wand at uncaringly tosses it towards the other side of the room. She walks in circles around her prey. "You see, thanks to Longbottom's parents serving as a constant reminder as to the horrors of the Unforgivable Curses, I assume you must know what happened to them by now being good friends and all, the witches and wizards of St. Mungo's have been working tirelessly these last few years to counteract the curses." She takes a breath. "In their attempts to do so, they've made some headway. One of these headways is this numbing spell."

Laughing, "It's funny how easily something made to help preserve the mind can be used to hurt it instead. And not even the kind of hurt you like. The kind that lights a fire in your loins!" She declares as she crouches down, using her hands to twist and jerk and pull on Ginny's nipples as her knee presses down hard and deep into the area of jeans covering Ginny's vagina.

"But you can't feel it, can you?" She asks as she leans forward, her hands supporting her as they press onto the Gryffindor's shoulders for bodily support. Coming face to face with a teary-eyed Ginny Weasley, whose watery eyes are begging Pansy to let her feel it even as her face struggles to remain firm, Pansy speaks with none of the malevolence she's been hurling at her victim for the last few minutes.

"And you won't feel it." Pansy explains, almost somber. "The spells designed to last for a week. More than enough time for the body to work through the average medium-powered Cruciatus, let alone the oh so very weak one I cast on you. So, you won't be feeling anything for a week. Not unless I undo it. Because another thing about the numbing spell, only the castor can undo it. Part of the reason it's not used or known about widely." Ginny's eyes widen at the prospect of missing her chance to feel this ongoing orgasm, or much of anything else, for a week, before hardening with resolve as another thought comes to mind.

"I know what you're thinking, pet." Pansy continues. "You think you'll get the Headmaster or Madame Pomfrey to force me to undo it. I'll tell you this. If you even think of trying that, I'll tell the whole of Slytherin just what you're into. Especially the ones who were at last week's gathering. Which would be a shame since I went through so much trouble just to Obliviate it from their lustful minds in the first place."

Ginny's confused eyes stare into Pansy's amused ones. "Oh? You didn't think I was the only one who noticed did you? Oh, no no no! In fact, I was the last one to notice. But I was the first one to realize that the more people who knew your secret the more people I'd have to share you with when I finally got my hands on you." Moving in closer, Pansy's lips just barely graze Ginny's before she moves so that she's speaking directly into Ginny's ear in a hushed tone.

"I can help you, Ginny. I can help you satisfy your every slutty urge. All you need to do is be my loving pet. Be my sexy little pain slut, and I'll give you all the pleasure you could handle. More, even. Forever."

Blushing furiously, though she couldn't feel it, Ginny…seriously considers Pansy's offer.

For years she'd known she was into the rough stuff. It started out as her younger early-blooming self, pretending to be sexy, naked, in front of the mirror. An innocent slap of her left cheek, something she'd seen her just as naked mum do several times through a crack in the bedroom door, had started Ginny down a path of pain and pleasure coming closer and closer until finally they came to her hand in hand.

But when Hogwarts started, she knew she had to push this side of her down. To never let it out for fear of rejection. She already had no friends outside of Luna as it was, but there was no way she'd hurt her chances at friendship in Hogwarts just so she could get off.

There were some close calls here and there, most from the misadventures with Harry, Hermione, and Ron and from the occasional misfired spells that sometimes headed her way. But the recent one with Pansy and the other Slytherins had, after a period of time when she'd almost let her kink fall to the back of her mind, reawakened her desires, her now burning need, to feel the pain and the pleasure it brought.

Still, no matter how it burned now, she could push it to the back of her mind again, right? If she could do it once, she could do it again, couldn't she?

Pansy gets back on her feet, using her wand to levitate Ginny so that she too is also back on hers and standing less than an inch apart. With a flick of her wrist the Gryffindor can speak at normal volume again. "So, knowing that I can give you exactly what it is you want, what do you say, pet? Will you be my sexy little pain slut?" Pansy whispers.

She almost says yes…almost. But the last six years of anxiety and the need to hide her true self overpowers her ability to let go. "…n-no…I can't…I won't…I'm n-not a pain slut…" The fog of denial sets in Ginny's mind. And suddenly, she's vehemently denying everything with a righteous anger. "And I'm not your pain slut! I never will be, Pansy. Take your offer and go to hell!"

With a swift turn, her hair whipping a motionless and blank faced Pansy in the face, she storms for the exit. The sudden rush of adrenaline she can't feel momentarily stilling her body enough to allow a steady pace. Her wand all but forgotten, but she'd most likely come back for it later once she remembered.

That is, had she been able to leave like she intended.

She makes it exactly six steps before the Pansy's recast the muffling spell, undoes the numbing spell, and sends a rage fueled Cruciatus right at Ginny's wide-open back.

As Ginny's previous orgasm hasn't left her system yet, the new one crashes into her with a vengeance that sends her crashing to the floor. Her hands shooting to her main pleasure centers despite the debilitating pain she's in. She writhes helplessly on the ground, her hands working relentlessly to squeeze, pinch and fondle every last ounce of pleasure she can get from her covered breasts and pussy.

Once again, she nears orgasm after just seconds of masturbating, only for it to be denied once more by the numbing spell. "No?" Pansy asks questioningly before scoffing. "You don't get to say no, pet. There is only Yes when your Mistress asks something of you!" A Cruciatus goes flying to Ginny, who feels nothing but a pang of regret for not just saying yes before.

She could have been cumming her fucking brains out by now is only she'd said yes to her Mistress!

She tries to open her mouth and failingly moves to take back her denial of her place as Mistress Pansy's pet, but nothing except a whisper escapes her and her limbs only serve to life her long enough to let her crash back to the floor. Not that an enraged Pansy was in the mood to hear her out regardless.

"No more talking, pet. I can see it in your eyes that you understand just what you are. But you must be punished for daring to turn your back to me!" She stands over Ginny's prone form, her glare causing Ginny to shrink back in submission.

"You're to undress yourself and then undress me without magic. Then you're going to eat me out until I cum all over that freckled fucking face of yours. Only after I've cum will I allow you to cum as well."

Without even getting up off the floor, Ginny frantically moves to take off her t-shirt first followed by her white lingerie bra next, her large breasts and hardened nipples now exposed to the cool air of the abandoned bathroom. "Holy shit! You have huge fucking tits! Ha! And lingerie? What, were you expecting Harry Potter to invite you to come here so he could fuck you!?" She laughed mockingly. "Well, now he never will. Because now you've got someone better! You've got your Mistress to give you all the attention and the fucks and the pain you so desperately want!"

Mentally shuddering at the orgasms to come, and completely ignoring the insults to Harry, Ginny doubled her efforts to undress.

Her shirt and bra tossed to the side in a nearby puddle of water, she worked to get her shoes and socks off, followed by her jeans. "Is that a fucking wet stain on your crotch? Oh, you little slut." She couldn't feel her body, but the pleasure from the verbal abuse was there. She was sure of it.

Finally, her panties. Not an inch of which was dry. "Wait." Ginny paused. "Stand up and bend over facing away from me. As low as you can go. I want you to give me a show the entire time." Pansy smiled in anticipation as Ginny rose to her feet, her free hands running across her body as she did. Stopping momentarily to pull and pinch her erect nipples. Turning away, she bent over, her breasts hanging and her head bent to see Pansy's upside down figure.

Bending over, her hands reached back. Her fingers slipping into her panties edges and pulling them down her shapely ass slowly. As more and more of her pussy was revealed, Pansy couldn't help but raise her brows. "I didn't expect you to have so much hair. Orange hair. Hm…" She furrowed her brows. "from now on, I want you to trim it every couple of days." Ginny nods, not even hesitating as the panties slide down her legs and onto the floor. "Your naked form is going to become commonplace around me, and I'll have you looking your very best for me at all times. So, start looking into some potions and spells to widen those narrow hips of yours and fatten that ass and those tits up. If you get aroused like a whore, I want you looking like one too."

"Yes, Mistress Pansy."

"Good. Now then, do me." Pansy feels herself start to get wet as Ginny carefully starts to take her clothes off. Underneath her buttoned blouse is nothing. Bare breasts roughly half the size of Ginny's greet said red-head on her way down to the lower placed buttons. "Suck on them, pet."

Pansy sighed as Ginny's hands began fondling her chest, and she let out a quiet moan as both nipples were pushed close enough to touch for a moment before being sucked up by Ginny. Pansy managed to press down a shudder as Ginny's tongue began flicking at the extended appendages before pushing the red-head back with a *pop* as her breasts left her pet's mouth.

"Don't bother with my heels, just unhook my skirt so we can get to the main event." Pansy lets out, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Yes, Mistress Pansy." And while her voice is still muffled, Pansy hears her and takes it in with a wicked smile.

With her blouse now all the way off, Ginny unhooks her Mistress' skirt and marvels at the sight of a perfectly trimmed and maintained pussy. It made her feel inferior to her Mistress, though she knew she always would be, to know that all this time she's been neglecting herself down there when she should've been doing as her Mistress did and properly maintaining it.

Ginny crouches down further, leaving a trial of adoring kisses all the way down, her legs spread apart and her arms clutching Pansy's thighs. Wordlessly plunging her face into Pansy's groin, she starts on the pubic mound, kissing it and worshipping it, before moving further down to her slit.

With every kiss, suckle, and the occasional nip at her labia, Pansy felt herself getting more and more lost in the feeling of her pet's natural pussy eating talent. Her leg wrapping around the back of the Gryffindor's head, forcefully pressing her harder and harder against her crotch. With Ginny's tongue thrown into the mix, going inside her Mistress and bringing Pansy to the next level as she swiped at previously untouched nerve endings, she was cumming all over her pet's face before long.

The build up not at all its usual slow pace when she masturbated by herself. She could use to this, though. Cumming more than just twice every hour would be a wonderful change of pace.

"Alright, pet. It's time to cum your fucking brains out, as promised." A shaky wrist flicks once, removing the numbing spell for the final time. Immediately, Ginny's eyes start to flutter at the orgasms her body hasn't yet ridden out to completion. A second flick stops the fluttering in its tracks as Ginny's mouth twists into a smile despite the muffled screams and her eyes go as cross-eyed as physically possible.

Pansy watches as her pet fall to the floor on her side, shaking and jerking as the orgasms overtake her. Orgasms that won't stop for the next few days. Something she'll find out once she wakes up and find that even the smallest movements from now on will send her over the edge.

And because of that, this was not a one-time deal the girl could renege on. The sixth year would have to come and seek her out so that she can numb her again. Ginny Weasley was Pansy's pet.

Now and forever.

Gathering her skirt and blouse, putting them on and casting a disillusionment charm on her new pet, she leaves the girl's bathroom feeling so much better than she did going in. Because a good orgasm always has a way of brightening one's night.


End file.
